Freaky Mew Mew
by jojomewmew
Summary: What happens when Kish wakes up in the cafe mew mew and sees a different self in the mirror?
1. Chapter 1

**Jojo-Hey this is my first story!Wish me luck! I dont own TMM!**

Kish was dreaming about Ichigo, again. He loved how she was so cat like.

"My little kitty,"

He looked over at a little stuffed animal in the corner of his room; it was like Ichigo in her cat form. Kish sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oh Ichigo..."

Ryou was also thinking of Ichigo. She was so cute when he kept her going because she was late. He actually didn't mind her being late when he got to keep her going. Though he had never told anyone his feelings about Ichigo, ever since she had broken up with Masaya he wanted her more and more. He went to his bed and lay down.

"Oh Ichigo..."

Kish woke up and was going to the bathroom, he was still half asleep. He splashed water on his face to wake him up. He looked into the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What happened? I'm that baka Ryou!" Kish thought. He heard Keiichiro, that baker of Cafe Mew Mew ask him what was wrong.

"Erm...nothing!

"Ah crap! What am I going to do! That Ryou must be in my body! Do I still have my powers?" Kish wondered. He summoned his dragon swords.

"If I can do that then I can teleport and explain to Pie and Tart what has happened and then see what that Ryou is getting up to in my body." He proceeded to teleport into the main control room where Pie and Tart were sitting.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" shouted Pie and Tart. "What is that blondie guy doing teleporting into our ship?"

"Hey guys don't be fooled! It's me, Kish! Look!" Kish summoned him swords.

"Wow, it is Kish! But what's up with the Mew Mew look?" Tart raised an eyebrow.

"Well the thing is I don't know! I woke up this morning and become like this! It's more of a shock to me than you! We had to check on me, you know what I mean despite that paradox that it's me here. That blondie must be in my body!"

They all rushed to see what Ryou was doing in Kish's room.

"Ok, this is weird!" Ryou had looked around to see that he didn't know where he was. He ran his fingers though his hair but it wasn't his hair! He ran to the bathroom to find a mirror! He was in Kish's body! What had happened!

He heard a knock on the door.

"Hey can we come in?" They come in if he liked it or not. He looked in horror as he saw himself, or rather Kish in his body.

"Hey what did you do to me? You better not be hurting my body!"

Kish laughed, "Don't worry why would I want to be in this body? I wasn't me that did all this!"

Pie spoke up, "It was. You both had the some emotions and said someone's name at the same time. Then you switched bodies!"

"Ichigo," They both said and glared at each other.

Kish laughed, "Well I'm away! I have work at the cafe! Hehe! Keep an eye on this loser here and make sure he behaves!" Then Kish teleported away with a mischievous look on his face.

"What are you planning Kish?" shouted Ryou but it was too late, Kish was away.

**Oh! Cliffie!Hopefully will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haha how smart am I this is great! What a chance to get close to my little kitty! Kish looked into the mirror, still trying to get used to his or should he say Ryou's reflection. The signature collar was still wrapped around his neck and his blonde locks shining in the light. Maybe this is what Ichigo preferred not an alien with big ears, just a pretty boy to this world's standards.

"Right what do I do now?" He looked around the room. There were not really any personal belongings and it was simplistic. What _did _this guy do? Should he go down those pointless stairs into the unknown? That sounded alright; maybe he would bump into his delightful girl. With that he put one pointy toed loafer in front of the other. Hopefully he wouldn't trip!

Ichigo was late as usual! She was running into the cafe's lane and looked up and saw Ryou smiling at her she waved boy, he looked like he was in a good mood! That was excellent, he wouldn't dock her pay, and not that she earned a lot to begin with! Hmmm, maybe a good opportunity to ask for... what millionth time, if she could have a pay rise?

She opened the door and walked into the all familiar workplace and said her hellos and went into the back. Keiichiro was in the kitchen baking cakes as usual. She always wondered his past and why did he decide to bake cakes, was he seeing any one, any special girl or maybe he bended the other way? Did he like Ryou? This made her giggle a bit as that relationship made her mind overactive!

Kish watch as Ichigo came into view with her mini waitress skirt; her bosses must be perverted as him. Had she objected? He smirked as maybe Ichigo wasn't as naive as he thought; she smiled almost flirtatiously at him well he didn't complain

"Hey Ichigo how's your well going?

It's been going great Ryou. Thanks for asking. It'll get worse wait you see you know what mints like with her games she thinks up as she drinks her tea plus she gets more money than me!!It's not fair if you ask me a...."

She flinched as Ryou had but his finger to her lips

"Have I ever told you talk way much? How about we talk about your pay after work .Huh.

"That would be Puuuurfect!"She smiled, making Kish's heart speed up.

With hope of more money she skipped to the front the cafe to serve customers with a smile

Kish also smiled he was a pure genius he would get her around his little finger and everywhere else. He laughed to himself as she worked away and Kish wondered if he could shorten the length of her skirt without her knowing. A little more and he would be able to see her fine panties but she really hoped she hadn't any on....

Ryou woke up and felt groggy what had happened, where had he ended up? There it slapped him he had remembered going crazy with Kish, Ryou simply didn't trust him. Pie had to sedate him to get him to calm down eugh.

Ryou pondered his future he hated being in this form of Kish's what could he do he wanted to be free he missed his fiery Ichigo so much and was unnerved by the many pictures of cats around him. The only conclusion he could think of was that Kish was obsessed with cats; he wasn't far from the truth was he. Ryou worried what Kish would so to Ichigo in HIS body he had to get out of here quick before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Pie was keeping a close eye on Ryou, feeding him of course but he didn't know how much longer he could stick. He needed to talk to the real Kish fast but how could he, just go up to him? It shouldn't be a problem but if Pie messed up Kish s plans he would be ignored for a decade! Tart wasn't much use either. He didn't really care what happened, he has recently discovered human drugs which didn't harm him really but he was chilled as a cucumber so Pie would have to do everything for himself, as usual

He went up the stairs to where he would find Ryou deep in thought. Hey, how are you keeping?

Huh you think I'm as happy as larry? You mustn't be from this planet oh wait, you aren't so let me off this ship!!

I can't do that Kish s orders you don't want him avoiding you smashing bottles and years of experiment trust me. Well I wanted to ask.... Can you act?

Hmmm depends on what you ask.

Ichigo hung around and said her goodbyes as her friends left to go home they all gave her raised eyebrows as she said she had a meeting with Ryou. They were intolerable. It was about pay. Geez get a grip. Ichigo do you want to go get changed? I have a few things to do before I talk to you.

Sure how long will I been waiting?

Not long I need to run upstairs for paperwork that needs filled in but it won't take long.

With that Ichigo went and got changed, it was summer and it was hot so she was in a little cami dress. It was longer than her uniform skirt but still showed off her long smooth legs that any girl would die for and boys would lust for. She hung up her cafe clothes and went to sit down in the nearest booth. Kish noted where she had put her uniform ha he could gradually make it shorter!

He went over to the booth were Ichigo was sitting and took in her dress, man she was sexy he could rip her dress off...but where was the romance in that, he wanted her to give as well as take after all it's better to give than to receive: damn right!

Well Ichigo you have my full attention. (He wasn't going to take his eyes off her when such a feast was before him)

Well I was thinking... Ichigos mouth was moving and Kish stared at her lips they were so full and pink and luscious he wanted to caress them, he had it bad!

Hmmm well you do make valid points so I will see what I can do.

Ichigo squeaked and hugged him, he almost groaned with delight. Thank you so much Ryou!!!! She gave him one last squeeze and broke the contact he was more muscle-y than she thought she loved muscles.

So what you doing tonight k...Ichigo?

Funny you should ask Mint is having a kickass party sleepover girls only you know pampered to the works should be good but don't expect us to be in good moods the next morning! Except Pudding who is always in and a good mood and she won't have a hangover we hope.

Wow sounds crazy wish I was a girl, any hope of some girl on girl action?

Haha you wish you knew 4 sexy girls in skimpy pjs and drunk and what they get up to.

And boy Kish did wish he knew he very thought turned him on a lot. Hmm he might try his teleportation tonight.

Well you better go get really as Mint hates lateness and Ichigo you are always late!

No need to remind me! Byeee mwah!

With that Ichigo ran off to get ready for a good night she packed her bags and waited for the limo to collect her and away they went!

Mint had pulled out all the stops she had a whole team of pamperers and they were in heaven they were always to watch all the latest movies and drink the vintage wine and the stronger stuff. Ichigo was strutting around half naked going on about how her alien stalker was gone for good. She wished!  
Kish was in the cafe alternating her skirt he couldn't wait to see it on her tomorrow and she was guaranteed to fall down as he knew Ichigo went all out when she partied. He guessed it was part of her cuteness he was addicted to. Once he had that finished he was going to find out how pie was doing before heading to the party. It was only getting started now he figured was till it's blown up first.

Long time no see Pie what have you been doing?

Well I've been researching a very important issue on the effects on...

Blah blah I don't really care. How s our little blondie coping in my body, bet his mind is blown at my handsome looks.

Not quite Kish he has been wondering what you are doing in his body and of course was this planned and he hopes you haven't "de flowered" Ichigo

Haha all in good time my dear friend well if you don't need me for anything then I shall go and see how my kitty is doing I'm hearing sleepover are marvellous maybe you should look into that and we could have one on the ship!

Hmmm we shall see Kish but bye enjoy your time in the world that has been destroyed and defended by your stupid humans.

Aww you love them really you should come down and see your soon to be lover Lettuce. When they become our slaves she'll be your favourite.

Thanks Kish but byeeee. Pie blushed how had Kish known about his soft spot?

Haha bye pie I shall enjoy my time with my free humans. Kish teleported away unaware that a seething Ryou had heard the conversation. He now had a top priority of getting off the darn ship. He knew pie wanted Kish back to him normal body and back on the mission and he did to. What had Pie meant when he had asked could Ryou act? Well no time like the present as pie came to dole out some food.

So what did you meant today when you asked if I could act? 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait! I've had this on my ipod for ages but didn't post it! Sorry if its short but I need motivation! Its prob rubbish...

"So what did you meant today when you asked if I could act?"

"Ah so you are wondering about that well the thing is I don't like this suitation. Just as much as you do so I'd thought we could work together to get the bodies switched back."

"I'm listening..."

"Well if you can act as Kish on the ship you could write a message to Ichigo sayings things that'll prove it's you who is in Kish's body and that she should stay away from your body. I shall try and find a way to reverse the spell and hey presto! Kish will get bored without Ichigos attention and want to come back I hope."

"Hmm do you really think this will work? Could I not go down there myself and tell her?"

"I suppose but she would need to know it was you. "

"Oh that's fine I have plenty of dirt on her that I would only know."

"Well great first I need you to drink this it will enable you to  
teleport without side effects. When we first learned to telepost it was nasty and lots of us went insane."

"I think kish went insane"

"Hmm he is smart and don't you forget. He is infactuated with Ichigo and will make a great effort to get her so you have to fool him to let her focus on you without him knowing!It will be tough but you love her don't you? You don't want her to be his even though it's your body."

"No I care for her deeply. Even though she would think it's me it's a lie and I would hate myself for it if I didn't try my best to stop her."

"Hmmm I understand kinda well bottoms up"

The party was in full spring and on high spirits. And not just the mood kind. Mint had made sure they had everything thing they could want and need to have a great time the girls were talking about school and who they liked but it soon turned to the cafe and Ryou.

"So we all know Lettuse likes him but we also know that will be requited..."

"Hey!"

"Sorry but it's true and you know it. Not his type he likes the perky  
type and not just personality eh Ichigo?"

"Hmm what you you talking about?" Ichigo wasn't listening but trying to remember if she had to work tomorrow hm that would he a fail.

"Pay attention! Tell me the truth do you like Ryou?"

"Eeeeh well sure he is hot and everything but Masaya is the one for me!"

"Ph but there is always room for a side dish eh girls." Zakura wiggled her eyebrows.

"Like he would be interest in me. Nicknames aret a way to a girls heart."

"Didn't he give you a pay rise?"

"Ermm yes but after a lot of talking and you guys know I work the hardest. It's not cause he likes me."

A butler came and and whispered into Mint's ear.

"Well speak of the devil he is outside and wants to see us. Cheeky we are in our pjs kinky or what! Well let's test the therory shall we hehe!"

Kish was stunned at how big Mint's house was and excited to see the girls. Well he shouldn't lie, just Ichigo. She has pink pjs I bet.

He was wrong. As he went into the massive living area he saw Ichigo with rosy cheeks from the wine and she had a very sexy negillie on it was black with just hot pink trimmings. He was loving this image of Ichigo.

"So good to see you all. I've been thinking off closing the cafe for a day tomorrow so yous aren't working with a hangovers. So no need to thank me!" he said with his sexy smile

The girls cheered and hugged him much to him pleasure. After the thanks were given he was offered to stay and have a drink which was welcomed and the party resumed.

They all decided to watch a film about aliens which kish laughed at lot with help from the wine which he thought that progress was lovely as he hadn't had any before and the feeling he got was nice.

While to film was on Zakera and Mint were wispering to each other and Ichigo didn't like the glint in Mint's eyes. It usually met a plan was hatching and Mint's plans were always devious and sly!

She was right.

"Let's all play poker" Mint said with a grin.

"What's the catch Mint? "

"well if you lose well it's not money we are playing with it clothes."

"Ah I get it. It's strip poker" Kish licked his lips. They played this on the ship so his poker face wasn't bad and he hoped Ichigo's was.

With the Dutch courage of alcohol in them all they decided to all play.

Ichigo picked up the basics but folded a lot of the time and was glad she did. She had only lost her bed socks and ribbons. She wasn't really wearing much else her underwear and her slipdress she couldn't afford to lose anything else.

Kissu was all about taking risks. As he was in Ryous body he didn't care about being modest. His top was off and he still had his tight jeans on. The girls were eager to see if he was a briefs or boxers type and he winked and said they might find out if they played well. His toned muscules weren't bad and the girls secretly drooled on liked risks as well. She had her bra, shorts and underwear on so she wasn't doing to bad. Zakura hadn't anything off her as she was experienced at poker. Lettuse was blushing ferciosly as she was in her bra and panties. She wasn't very good at this game at all. Pudding made a good stab at it but she soon tired of it and was asleep on the rug but no one really minded.

The game went on for ages and Ichigo had to take off her dress and they all had a good laugh at her matching underwear with kitties on them. She decleared she was out of the game and they all decided to make Zakura the winner well not before they saw Ryou was the boxers type!

It was coming up to 4.30 in the morning so they all decided to go and try to get some sleep. Ryou was invited to stay has he couldn't drive home in his condition. He smirked. He hadn't brought a car cos he teleported there bit he would just play along.

They wre all asleep and Kisk took the opertunity to cuddle up to Ichigo and smell her sweet fragrance yum he needed to speed up his plan!

Somewhere in the dark a figur popped into Ryou's room. "Ah home sweet home" said Ryou in the form of the alien Kish.

Ryou looked around his room it wasn't any different than he had left it well maybe a bit cluttered but that could be put right once he was back in his own shoes. He looked over to his bed and his body wasn't there. Where was that kishu? Ryou had a stab of fear as he wondered as he too late and that ichigo was with him now. He could only hope not.  
On a whim Ryou decided to go and tell Minto about all this mishap. It was early morning and the sun was starting to rise. Such a pretty sight. He made a mental note that if ichigo ever dumped that maysa to go out with him they would go camping and see and beautiful sunrise and sutset together.  
Ryou was out the gate of the cafe when he realised he could teleport over to mintos house. So he squeezed his eyes together and pictured her porch and pop he was there. He wasn't sure what to do next cause the butler would look at him strangly cause he was an alien. Eugh. He should have rang her on the Phone in the cafe. Well I guess I could go back after all it only takes a second to teleport man he wished in his human form that he could telport. He closed his eyes and pictured the kitchen in his cafe...

Ichigo woke up to find Ryous arms around her and his face reaaally close! Her nightdress didn't leave much to the imagination and she blushed furiously. So much so that she turned into her cat form. Ah crap stupid boss. This is all his fault! She needed someone to kiss and no way would it be him! She crawlled over to pudding who was sleeping soundly and kissed her on the lips. Poof! She turned back. She went to stand up but she was dizzy and fell over.

"Ouch!" she cried. Her bottom hurt.

"Want me to kiss it better?" ryou smirked at her. "No you pervert! What do you think you were doing hugging me during the night and put some clothes on. You are in a room full of girls and you are only in your boxers!"

"Hm afraid you can't resist my body? Need me to cover it up so you can look away?"

" Eugh no ju...just put something on. I...I don't want you getting a cold"

"Is that so Ichigo well you don't want to warm me up?" Ryou winked and put on his shirt as Ichigo stuttered. Grr damn him for getting me so wound up!

"Ah Ichigo keep your pants on or do you want me to take them off? "

"NO! Ge geget away!"

"What in the world is going on? World war three?" Mint had awoken from her slumber and wasn't in the best mood. The alcohol from the previous night had taken it's toll as a master headache.

"Go on home Ryou and you may as well take ichigo home with you as she is going to be noisy here.

"No I'm go home myself! But I'm going to go to sleep a bit more so shh" Kish thought that was a close one any more and Ichigo would discover how he had gotton to Mints house without a car. He took his leave and went back to his cafe. He was a bit tired and needed a few more zzzs so he went up the stairs the turned the knob for his door. What a shock he got when he saw hid own body lying on the bed.

"What the flip?"

Thanks for reading! Prob wasn't east to read and a bit OOC *sigh~*


End file.
